


Beast Bitches

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (duh), Barebacking, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Except maybe some plot got in there somewhere, I guess???, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sloppy Seconds, cock slut!Gavin, hank also calls gavin princess and sweetheart, slutty!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: 'Hey there, my name is Sumo! I'm a seven year old St Bernard looking for a male human, or two, to play with in Detroit, Michigan. No payment needed, I'm just doing this for fun!If you check out my gallery I'm sure you'll find many satisfying pictures of me, taken by my human. (All pictures taken and posted with consent)Please DM for details, the only non-negotiable condition is that my human MUST be present. This is because, though I am a friendly stud, I am large, heavy and strong, and can harm you accidentally, my human would like to make sure you stay safe and unharmed in order to get the best out of this experience. He does find it arousing to watch, but he will not take part or touch you without your explicit consent.I hope to hear from you soon! ;p'





	Beast Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, the act of fucking a dog is quite illegal, and is wrong and disgusting on so many levels, the beauty of fiction however, is that we get to explore whatever ideas we want, and it doesn't matter because it's fictional, made-up, and therefore isn't real. At one point in this fic, Hank and Gavin eat eggs, I hate eggs, I find them disgusting, wouldn't touch them in real life with a ten foot pole, but this is fiction, and I decided that fictional Gavin and Hank like to eat eggs for breakfast.
> 
> That being said, I hope everyone who decides to stay enjoys the fic!

The website had come to Gavin's attention about a month ago. A couple of rookies had been discussing it in the breakroom in hushed whispers, but still loud enough for Gavin to overhear. They'd sounded disgusted, apalled, but they joked about it at the same time, dared each other to sign up.

Gavin had pretended to ignore them, hurried back to his desk when his coffee was made, but the name stuck with him for the rest of the day.

He made an account on BeastBitches.com as soon as he got home. A website made for the purpose of allowing dog owners to find human bitches for their pets to breed.

Gavin had always been curious, but he'd never had the courage to look too much into it, beyond a video or two watched in the dead of the night. It took him a month after signing up to actually begin exploring the website.

It seemed to be filled with douchey guys and their Rottweilers named Butch who thought their dog's dick was worth a small fortune. Everything he came across just turned him off more and more, he was about to just give up and bury his desire so deep it'd never see the light of day again, when something caught his eye.

The username was 'LtSumo' and the icon was of a St Bernard, its tongue lolling out the side of it's mouth. Clicking on the name took him to the profile of LtSumo, and he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

_'Hey there, my name is Sumo! I'm a seven year old St Bernard looking for a male human, or two, to play with in Detroit, Michigan. No payment needed, I'm just doing this for fun!_

_If you check out my gallery I'm sure you'll find many satisfying pictures of me, taken by my human. (All pictures taken and posted with consent)_

_Please DM for details, the only non-negotiable condition is that my human MUST be present. This is because, though I am a friendly stud, I am large, heavy and strong, and can harm you accidentally, my human would like to make sure you stay safe and unharmed in order to get the best out of this experience. He does find it arousing to watch, but he will not take part or touch you without your explicit consent._

_I hope to hear from you soon! ;p'_

It makes Gavin snort, it's pretty ridiculous, but refreshing in amongst the sea of assholes, and as a bonus, the guy's even in the same city as him. He found himself clicking the button that says 'gallery' before he even realized. 

The gallery is filled with several photos of a large, _very large_ , St Bernard on top of various guys. Gavin let out a soft gasp, shifting in his seat, he was unbelievably hard already and he'd barely seen anything.

He randomly clicked on a picture to get a closer look. It was of a pale skinned man on his hands and knees, small moles dotted about his whole body, face out of frame, Sumo draped over his back. There's a small slip of red inbetween where they're connected and Gavin's cock gives an interested twitch.

He clicked through more pictures, found one of Sumo standing there without a bitch beneath him. A man was holding onto the dog's collar, he's thick, muscled, and Gavin notices grey hair, but his eyes are drawn to the angry red cock between Sumo's legs. The knot at the base had to be the size of a tennis ball, at least.

Gavin's breath left him in a stuttering sigh, and he quickly worked on unzipping his jeans and taking himself out, as he searched for another picture to examine. The next one that caught his eye was the aftermath of a human bitch, camera zoomed in on the guy's fucked loose and sloppy hole. There was a translucent fluid dripping from his hole, running over his balls, down the insides of his thighs.

That could be Gavin, if he talked to this guy, set up a date. He could get wrecked by that huge dog dick, _get bred_ \- "Fuck!"

He came embarrassingly quickly, making a mess of his hand and his clothes. After cleaning up as quickly as possible, he hit the DM button and began to compose a message.

DogBitch02 - 22:03  
_'Hey I'm pretty new to this, and to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing, but I think I just had the best orgasm of my life jerking off to pictures of Sumo, and I really want to experience the real thing. Plus you seem like the only sane guy on this hellsite, despite how you decided to write your bio._

Gavin hit send before he chickened out and slammed his laptop closed. He couldn't tell if his heart was beating fast because of the anxiety, or because he still had't calmed down from his orgasm.

He shook his head, tried to clear his mind. That was enough depravity for one night, he had to go to bed if he wanted to get up in time for work in the morning. 

***

His dreams that night a were filled with images of him on his knees, a large dog on his back.

***

Gavin actually forgot about the events of the night before, getting ready for work without a problem, that is until he spotted his closed laptop on the coffee table. The memories came flooding back and he let out an involuntary groan. He had to be out of the door, like right now, but a quick check wouldn't hurt.

The website was still open of course, and it refreshed itself as soon as the laptop woke up. The inbox icon for Gavin's account showed a little (1) next to it.

Gavin's heart skipped a beat.

The guy had actually replied at some point during the night and Gavin may or may not be freaking out a little bit. 

Best to just rip the band-aid off, as they say.

He clicked the inbox icon and he was immediately greeted with a message from LtSumo timestamped for ten minutes ago.

LtSumo - 07:08  
_You're in luck Bitch, Sumo happens to be great with virgins and I have a lot of material to help out beginners, if you'd like to go through that before we talk further._

_Thank you for the compliments by the way ;p_

Gavin's going to have a heart attack, he's going to keel over and die right there in his living room, because this is getting more and more real, and maybe he doesn't actually have the balls to go through with it. Getting fucked by a dog? Especially one as huge as Sumo the St Bernard? It was dangerous and _illegal_ and-

Exciting.

DogBitch02 - 07:24  
_I have to go to work now, but that would be a great help, thank you._

He hit send and closed the laptop, just like the night before, and fled his apartment before he could dwell on it too much longer.

***

The day passed slowly, much too slowly, for Gavin's taste, no new cases popping up. Which was probably a good thing, considering he was a homicide detective, but spending the day stuck at his desk still sucked, not to mention having to deal with that bastard Anderson.

He couldn't wait to get home and check BeastBitches for any messages, and sure enough when he finally arrived home and took a seat on his couch, the inbox had a little (1) next to it.

The message from LtSumo contained several links, which looked to be a mixture of videos and forum posts, and then a short note at the end.

LtSumo - 12:42  
_No shame if you decide to back out, I know it can be a little overwhelming and scary, if you have any questions, I'm more than happy to answer c=_

LtSumo's use of the little emoticon faces in his messages made him snort, and since he had nothing better to do, he decided to spend the rest of the night doing research. It was a little awkward at first, reading about the risks and proper precautions and watching an actual, honest to God, tutorial video.

But it didn't deter him.

In fact it made him all the more eager to try.

DogBitch02 - 23:31  
_Feeling much more informed now, and readier than ever. So how does this work, do I come to your place or??_

The reply came almost instantly and Gavin jumped when it popped up on his screen.

LtSumo - 23:33  
_My phone number is *** we can discuss more through text c=_

Gavin immediately added the number to his contacts and saved it under 'Sumo'.

G: _Hey Sumo_

A beat, and then-

S: _Hello Bitch_  
S: _Usually I like to start with discussing safewords, and other kinks/fetishes someone may want to introduce to the scene. You said you were new to this? Please don't be ashamed to safeword at any point if you need to, it wouldn't be the first time a newbie wasn't comfortable going through with the whole thing, I won't judge._

Gavin let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, and settled down further into the couch, making himself comfortable for this conversation. 

G: _OK, I wasn't prepared for that._  
G: _Other kinks??_

S: _Mmhm, for example some guys like to be humiliated, teased, called names, when they're taking my dog's dick. Some guys are into pet play, pretending they're a dog too. Some like to roleplay, like 'husband walks in on his partner with the family dog' or 'dogsitter doing a little more than just playing with the dog'. Breeding kink usually plays a big part for most people, acting like my dog could actually knock you up._  
S: _That sorta thing, it kinda verges into more BDSM type territory._  
S: _Of course there's nothing wrong with just getting off with a dog's dick in your ass, some guys just like to keep it simple like that, especially at first._  
S: _I'm pretty open to indulging most kinks, since this is more for you than for me c=_

Gavin let out a low whistle, shifting as his dick chubbed up, very interested in the images Sumo's explanation brought up.

G: _Christ, you're giving me a LOT to think about._  
G: _Not a bad thing btw_  
G: _Just didn't realize there was so much? I think I'm way more interested in this now that I know it isn't just 'go to guy's house, get fucked by his dog, go home'_

S: _Glad I could make things more exiting for ya ;p_

The message had Gavin's breath hitching, had a hand reaching down to squeeze himself softly through his clothes.

G: _I'd be lying if I said this conversation wasn't making me hard rn_

It took a little while for Sumo to reply, and Gavin worried he'd scared him away, somehow. Gavin was about to apologize, but the notification came eventually.

S: _Fuck sorry_  
S: _Wasn't expecting that, baby boy_  
S: _Would it be too much to ask for a picture?_

The nickname sent a spark of arousal shooting through him.

G: _You can have anything you want if you keep calling me that._

Gavin reached down to his pants, unzipped them but didn't remove them, just let the zipper frame the bulge in his underwear. He angled his phone so the picture included the dusting of hair leading up to his belly button, as well as his toned abs. He took the pic, sent it, and held his breath.

S: _Fuck, baby boy, that all for Sumo?_

G: _Mostly, Sumo's not the one dirty talking me_  
G: _You got a name, or do I just call you Daddy?_

There's another pause and the anticipation is killing him.

S: _You gonna touch yourself for Daddy?_

Gavin's hips push at the air of their own volition, but he resists touching himself for another few moments.

G: _Daddy gonna touch himself too?_  
G: _I think I deserve some pics_

The reply came much quicker this time, the image of a fat dick nestled in grey curls popping up just seconds later. It's followed soon after by another image, this one of a thick fingered hand wrapped around it, squeezing out a drop of precum.

Gavin's mouth watered. He may be a virgin when it came to dogs, but certainly not when it came to people, and he knew for a fact that he loved sucking dick. He hoped this guy wanted to join in when he played with Sumo.

His cock is starting to make a wet patch on his underwear, so he doesn't resist this time. Gavin takes himself out and starts stroking, using his free hand to text.

G: _God, you're fucking huge, I hope Sumo doesn't mind sharing?_

S: _We'll see, Sumo can be quite possessive of his bitches, especially his favourite ones._  
S: _And I think he'd like you a lot._  
S: _I know I do._

The praise has Gavin audibly groaning, hand speeding up slightly.

G: _Tell me more about Sumo?_

S: _I've trained him well, he responds to quite a few commands regarding these sessions._  
S: _'Playtime' let's him know I have a bitch for him to breed, he'll get pretty excited as soon as I say that, so watch out._  
S: _Once he get's started, he goes hard and fast, and he doesn't stop until he's knotted, so I hope you like being overstimulated. It's pretty common for clients to stay the night, depending on the time of the session, because they're too wrecked to move._  
S: _He's quite fond of eating ass too, that's something I never even taught him._  
S: _I also like sloppy seconds ;p_

"Shit!" Gavin cursed, gripping his cock tightly. The thought of having a long dog tongue in his ass almost made him lose it.

G: _I want that, fuck, I want that so bad._  
G: _I want your dog to eat me out, and I want you to fuck me after he's used me up_

S: _I want that too, Baby boy_  
S: _So does Sumo_

A picture was sent soon after, of that same cock with a long pink tongue wrapped around it, and that's what finally finished Gavin off. He took a picture of his sticky hand and stomach and sent it.

G: _Can't fucking wait_

Another picture poped up on screen, of that tongue licking away strings of white.

***

He texts LtSumo every day, or 'Daddy' as he's now known. Discussing what they're planning to do for Gavin's session, and also waiting for their work schedules to synch up so they can plan an actual time.

They send pictures back and forth, Gavin just sending ones of himself, Daddy sending pics himself, but also of Sumo with clients as a bonus. It has Gavin feeling hornier than ever, despite how he's probably came more times this last week than he has in months.

Finally though, the upcoming weekend saw them both free, so they planned to meet up Saturday afternoon and Gavin was going to stay the night.

Gavin was anxious, but the feelings of excitement and eagerness overshadowed it by far.

***

Saturday morning was spent preparing himself, making sure to send several pictures of him stretching out his hole, ready for the thick purple plug he'd bought. Then Gavin waited impatiently for three o'clock to roll around so he could finally start this experience.

It was difficult, having to restrain from touching himself, especially with all the messages Daddy sent in response to Gavin's pics, but he didn't want to get off until he was underneath Sumo. 

After what felt like days, Gavin's phone eventually notified him that it was time. He threw on his favourite leather jacket, almost forgot his overnight bag, and hopped into the automated taxi waiting outside.

***

The address was in a nice neighbourhood, not far from Gavin's own apartment, certainly not what Gavin was expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise. Much better than the rundown area he'd imagined. 

The taxi stopped right outside of a house, reminded him he needed to get out when he sat there a second too long. With a curse, he stepped out of the taxi and hurried over to the front door. He double checked the address was the same as the one on his phone, and then rang the doorbell.

Gavin was only stood there for a moment before the door was pulled open. He opened his mouth, ready to say the greeting he'd spent hours preparing, but he froze when his eyes landed on the man stood in the doorway.

Hank _fucking_ Anderson.

Dread took over him, erasing all other feelings.

Why the _fuck_ was Anderson standing there? This had to be a mistake.

"Are you just gonna stand there? 'Cause I'm kind of waiting for someone." Hank growled, crossing his arms.

"Calm your tits old man, clearly I have the wrong address." Gavin snapped back, digging for his phone, "Where's this place?"

The colour drained from Hank's face when he read over the text, "You're DogBitch02?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Gavin almost dropped his phone in surprise. 

Oh no. 

Oh fuck. 

If Anderson knew that name that meant he was the guy behind LtSumo. 

Oh Jesus Christ, what if this was some sort of FBI operation that Hank was apart of? Going undercover to find sick bastards who wanted to fuck dogs? What if there was FBI agents hidden around every corner, just waiting to arrest his dumb ass?

"I- I have to- um- go- I have to get out of here, fuck don't- don't arrest me I swear, I-I wasn't-"

"Jesus, Reed, get in here." Hank sighed, grabbing Gavin's arm and tugging him into the house. The door slammed behind him, making him jump.

"I can- um- explain, I-"

"Reed! I'm not going to arrest you."

"Listen, I can- wait, you're not?" Gavin's shoulders slumped, all the tension immediately leaving his body, but then he felt anger quickly building instead, "What the fuck was this then, huh? Just some plan to humiliate me? 'Hey I found out Reed wants to get fucked by a dog, let's mess with him!'?" He could feel how red his face was with shame and anger, and he hated it.

"Will you shut up and listen to me for one second?" Hank interrupted, "I had no idea it was you, how the hell could I? Thought you were just another stranger."

Gavin deflated for a second time, let his bag hit the floor and flopped down onto the couch, flinching when it reminded him of the plug buried in his ass. "So uh...?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I'm horny as hell and OK to continue like we planned if you are."

This time, Gavin's face was burning for a different reason, "Y-yeah," He stood from the couch, "So where is the beast?"

"Locked in my room." Hank grinned, heading for the corridor, "This way."

Hank stopped in front of a door, "He's going to jump all over you and I'm not gonna stop him, so get ready."

The door was unlocked and Gavin was immediately knocked to the ground. A large furry mass jumping over him, a long tongue lapping at his face.

"Jesus!" Gavin gasped, trying to shove the dog off and regain his bearings, "OK, Sumo! Off! Let me breathe!"

Hank laughed as he grabbed Sumo's collar, wrestling the large dog off of his newest bitch, "OK let's get this show on the road." He said as he helped Gavin stand. "You remember the safewords."

"Yep. Green for good, yellow for pause, red for stop."

"That's great Baby boy, why don't you start by taking off your clothes?" Hank breathed, pushing Gavin into his room with a hand on his ass. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, Sumo coming to sit obediently at his feet.

"Yeah OK." Gavin grabbed his jacket, but was stopped by Hank clearing his throat.

"What was that, Baby boy?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Gavin frowned in confusion, "I- oh! Um, yes sir."

"Good boy, carry on."

Gavin had prepared for this by wearing as few layers as possible. He kicked off his shoes and socks, threw his jacket onto a nearby chair and was left in only a black t-shirt and pair of jeans, no underwear.

He felt oddly exposed, and nerves were trying to get the better of him, but he fought back, it's not like Hank hadn't seen it all before. He made sure Hank was looking at him as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and left it with his jacket. Gavin's jeans were hanging low where he'd foregone a belt, low enough to reveal the base of his half hard cock.

"Beautiful." Hank whispered, "Your bitch is beautiful, isn't he, Sumo?" His hand began scratching at the dog's ears. 

Sumo just panted happily, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

"Thank you, Daddy." Gavin muttered as he toyed with the zipper of his jeans, "Does- Does Daddy maybe want to check my plug? To make sure I'm loose enough for Sumo?" He added quietly, not used to this and feeling slightly embarrassed at asking the question.

"Of course, Baby boy, let's get those jeans out of the way first though." Hank reached out a hand, as if asking a question, and Gavin stepped forward in reponse. 

The hand settled on Gavin's hip, and the other stopped scratching Sumo to join it on the other side. Hank's hands travelled upwards, over the muscles of his stomach, brushing lightly over his nipples, toyed with the hair on his chest for just a moment before moving back down. Instead of going straight back down to the zipper though, they moved around to Gavin's back, slipped under the waistband of his jeans to grab handfulls of his ass cheeks and pull him closer.

Gavin let out a gasp, that quickly turned into a groan, at the contact. His jeans ended up sliding down on their own, completely exposing Gavin's dick to the older man and his dog.

"Daddy..." He whined, "I want Sumo..."

"Let Daddy have a moment, Baby boy." Hank hummed, as a couple of his fingers strayed to the base of the plug, they pushed and tugged at it gently, teasingly.

Gavin fidgeted impatiently, hips rocking back and forth, both trying to get away from the teasing and get more at the same time. Finally Hank relented, gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out of Gavin in one swift motion, making him cry out.

Hank set the plug down beside him on the bed, and then three of his thick fingers were pushing into Gavin's slick, stretched hole. Gavin fell forward at the feeling, hands grabbing at Hank's shoulders for support. "Daddy!"

"Mm, seems like you're stretched enough," Hank hummed, removing his fingers after a few thrusts, "Get on the floor on your hands and knees."

Gavin did as told, getting on his hands and knees, keeping his chest low and his thighs spread, presenting his dripping hole. "Please, Daddy, I'm ready to take Sumo."

"You think so? I'm not sure I'm convinced, Baby boy."

"Please!" Gavin begged, "Please, I'm ready! I want his cock so bad, Daddy, I want Sumo to fuck me! To knot me." He shifted, arched his back at an indecent angle, "I want Sumo to breed me, to fill me with his pups and make me his bitch."

There's a muffled curse from behind Gavin and the jangling of a collar, "OK, you've convinced me, it's playtime Sumo." 

An excited 'boof!' and then there's a cold moisture on his cheeks and hot air ghosting over his hole. 

Gavin will forever deny the high pitched noise that left his mouth when a long tongue licks right over his hole, from his balls all the way to his tailbone. Sumo doesn't stop, or slow down in the slightest, doesn't give Gavin a chance to catch his breath. His tongue laps at Gavin's hole like it's his favourite treat, one he's been starved of for months.

"How does his tongue feel, Baby boy?"

Gavin had been rimmed by a guy before, but this couldn't compare. It was so much better, Sumo's wide tongue able to cover his hole so easily, the length reaching so much deeper than a human tongue. It was heaven, it had him seeing stars. Gavin wasn't sure he could concentrate long enough to form even the simplest of sentences to tell Hank all this though.

"Well? Daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Gavin let out a gasp as Sumo seemed to grow bored of his hole, tongue lapping at his balls instead, and what little of Gavin's dick he could reach.

"I-i-it's good! Ah-! G-great, Dad-Daddy! Hah-! I've- I've never-... hn-... felt a-anything- ah! L-like this bef-fore!" Gavin managed to stutter out. He was going to cum soon, he knew it, just from having Sumo slobber all over him. "I-I need him- Ah! Inside! Inside, p-please!"

"Inside, Baby boy?" Hank teased. 

Gavin could hear the grin in his voice, but he wasn't capable enough of speech at that point to protest.

"If you love his tongue that much, just wait until you feel his cock. Go ahead and mount your bitch Sumo, the slut's desperate for it."

Gavin heard more jangling and what must have been Hank shifting on the bed, and then there's a heavy mass of muscle and fur crashing down on his back, forcing him down hard into the floor. Claws scratch at his hips and thighs, and fuck, Sumo is so _strong_ , Gavin couldn't get away if he tried. There's only one or two failed jabs of Sumo's hips and then he's buried all the way to the hilt in Gavin's sloppy hole.

"That's it Sumo, good boy, breed him up good."

Gavin cums untouched with a loud keen, but Sumo is relentless. Not allowing Gavin to catch his breath, forcing him to deal with the oversensitivity. There's tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and they spill over quickly. 

Hank must notice soon enough, because Gavin sees a pair of knees hit the carpet by his face, and then Sumo is stilling with an odd mixture of a growl and whine. "Gavin? Baby boy, are you alright? What's your colour?" 

Blue eyes stared at him with so much concern as a large hand gently ran through his hair, and Gavin gives himself a moment to breathe and to think and then, "Green, Hank, I'm fine I'm- It's so _good_ , Daddy. Sumo feels so good inside me, I love it, can you make him continue, please?"

"Mmhm, of course, Baby boy, and I'm going to stay right here with you, OK?"

"OK."

Hank leaned down and placed a kiss on Gavin's sweaty forehead right before Sumo's thrusts started up again. "You're doing so well, Baby boy, being such a good bitch for Sumo. I think you're his favourite, his favourite little bitch, he's gonna breed you so full. You'll feel him for weeks, won't you? Taking his dick so much better than any other first timer I've seen, the best little slut."

Gavin moaned and nodded along to Hank's rambling, not even sure he understood most of it, high off the praise and the pleasure. Drooling into the carpet, as Sumo drooled onto his neck and back.

Gavin's eyes focused on Hank's lap, at the very obvious bulge there, and he remembered how much he wanted that in his mouth. He managed to push himself up and balance on one arm, so he could reach out and touch Hank's thigh with the other. 

"D-Daddy..." He mumbled, "I want-!"

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" Hank shuffled closer to Gavin, "Sumo's cock isn't the only one you want, is it, Baby boy?"

Gavin shook his head and tried to lift his front half off the floor, but his muscles were weak and Sumo's thrusts shoved him face first into Hank's crotch. That was exactly what he was trying to do though, so he clenched around Sumo in thanks, and started to mouth at the front of Hank's pants.

"Filthy whore." Hank whispered, hand fisting Gavin's hair roughly. He wasn't in a rush, and this whole thing was mostly for Gavin's benefit, so he let the younger man continue as he pleased, content to take whatever he was given.

Soon enough Gavin grew bored of just mouthing at the zipper, so he used his teeth to tug it down and then looked up at Hank expectantly.

Hank understood what he meant easily enough, and he reached into his underwear to pull out his cock. Head almost purple and steadily looking fluid.

Gavin moaned at the sight and desperately lapped away the drops of precum.

"Fuck that's it, Baby boy." Hank breathed, "Need all your holes filled, don't you? Gonna suck me off while Sumo pounds your hole?"

Gavin nodded and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking greedily.

Hank gripped himself, keeping his dick steady for Gavin, but a harsh thrust from Sumo had Gavin sinking all the way down the base. 

Hank cursed as Gavin let out a strangled moan, checked to see if the younger man was OK. He was, bobbing away with the aid of Sumo's powerful thrusts.

Gavin shifted the position of his legs, spreading them a little wider, angling his back a little differently, and then he had to pull off of Hank's cock to gasp for air. "H-he-!" Gavin choked.

Hank grinned, "Did he find that special spot?"

Gavin nodded shakily, moaning and gasping. He stuck out his tongue, tried to lick at Hank's cock, still wanting to pleasure him.

"As much as I love it, I might cum if you keeping doing that, Baby boy." Hank grunted, tugging Gavin away by his hair. "Concentrate on yourself, yeah? Wanna see you cum again on Sumos' cock, think you can do that for me?"

Sumo's thrusts started to become erratic, making Gavin whine and wriggle. "S-Sumo!"

"He's gonna knot you, Baby boy, can you feel it? He's gonna fill you up so much, 'til you're overflowing, then keep you plugged up to make sure you take. Are you ready?" Hank spoke right next Gavin's ear, his hot breath making him shiver. 

"I-I'm ready, D-Daddy!" Gavin gasped, pushing his hips back to meet Sumo's thrusts. He could feel the base of Sumo's cock swelling, catching on the rim of his hole, tugging on it until finally it was too big for Sumo to pull out. That's when he felt the hot rush of liquid filling his hole, and Gavin let out one last wail as he came again.

He would've collapsed if Hank wasn't holding him up. Sumo was still humping him, though not nearly as hard as before, making soft growling noises, paws still clutching tightly at Gavin's hips.

"Good boy, Sumo! Such a good boy! Bred your little bitch so well, didn't you? What a good boy!" Hank cooed, lavishing attention on his St. Bernard as the dog writhed and panted on Gavin's back.

Gavin sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Now that Sumo had finished, he could feel an ache in muscles he didn't even know existed. He let his eyes fall closed, needing a short rest while he waited for Sumo's knot to deflate.

"Don't go falling asleep just yet." Hank urged, nudging at Gvain's shoulder, "Thought you wanted me to fuck you too, hm?"

"I-I-" Gavin stuttered, swallowed, tried again, "I do... just need a short rest, Daddy..."

"Rest all you need then, Baby boy." Hank smiled, fingers gently running through Gavin's hair now, soft kisses occassionally being pressed to his temple.

Gavin wasn't sure how much time passed, he's pretty sure he actually passed out at one point, but finally Sumo was out of him, allowing the sticky fluid to trail down his thighs. He was vaguely aware of fingers trailing up his thighs, gathering the liquid. His eyes shot open when those fingers pushed into his abused hole.

"Ready for round two, Princess?" Hank asked with a chuckle, his fingers moving slowly. "What's your colour?"

Gavin took a moment to think. His hole felt sore, he was tired and the scratches from Sumo's claws ached, but... he was definitely up for round two.

"Green." He practically purred as he rolled onto his back, "I'm ready for your cock, Daddy."

"Gonna kill me, Baby boy." Hank breathed as he stood, lifting Gavin up with him. 

Gavin was thrown onto the bed, and Hank crawled over him. He leaned in close, gave Gavin a chance to stop him, and when he didn't, he claimed Gavin's lips. The kiss heated up quickly, all lips, tongue and clashing teeth.

Hank's hands wandered, one toying with Gavin's nipples, the other travelling down to Gavin's hole. Hank teasted him without mercy, the hand at his nipples rolling and pinching, the hand at his hole fucking Sumo's cum right back into him. The slick sound could barely be heard over Gavin's gasps and moans.

"H-Hank- ah! You bastard! S-stop teasing me!" Gavin whined, pushing his hips against the thick fingers inside him.

"Mm, I don't think that's how we ask to be fucked, Baby boy." Hank smirked, moving to kiss and nip at Gavin's neck, "Why don't you ask me a little nicer?"

"D-Daddy!" Gavin breathed, his own hands scratching at Hank's clothed back, "P-please fuck me! Please, Sumo's already opened me up for you! I can take it!" He could feel tears of frustration gathering at the corners of his eyes, but finally Hank gave in.

"Alright, that's enough." Hank soothed, moving his hands to settle on Gavin's hips. He placed soft kisses along Gavin's stubbled jaw as he adjusted his position, then entered Gavin fully in one swift move.

"Fuck!" Gavin cursed, fingernails digging into Hank's back, "Warn a guy!"

Hank chuckled and circled his hips slowly, "What's your colour, Baby boy?"

"Y-yellow, gimme a second." 

Hank hummed and drew Gavin into a kiss, this one softer and sweeter than the one before. He continued with the gentle touches until Gavin told him to start moving. 

Hank didn't ease into it, he started with powerful thrusts that had Gavin writhing in seconds. He found Gavin's sweet spot easier than Sumo did, and all Gavin could do was cling to him and take it, and make the most embarrassing noises.

"Feel so good, Baby boy." Hank grunted, "So slick with Sumo's cum, can you feel it? All that dog cum inside you?"

Gavin nodded frantically, and Hank didn't bother trying to get actual words out of him.

Instead he reached a hand down to Gavin's neglected dick, and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, "Not gonna last much longer, Sweetheart, you close?"

Gavin nodded again, his legs squeezing tight around Hank's waist, using the hold as leverage to push back against the older man.

"Come on Baby boy, cum for Daddy." Hank murmured into Gavin's ear, and that's what finished him off, Hank following soon after.

Gavin's cum streaked across his stomach and Hank's shirt, while Hank's cum was buried deep inside Gavin's hole.

Hank collapsed beside the younger man and they both took a second to catch their breath.

"How're you feeling?" Hank asked, when his breathing returned to normal.

"Fucking awesome," Gavin grinned, "Haven't had sex that good in a while."

***

They laid in bed together for a while, chatting idly, trading kisses every now and then, until Hank finally decided to clean them both up a little. Hank retrieved Gavin's overnight bag from the living room, checked on Sumo while he was at it, and then they changed into clean clothes.

"I don't mind you sleeping here, but you can stay in the guest room if you'd prefer?" Hank suggested, getting under the covers.

Gavin followed after him, let his head rest on Hank's chest, draped a leg over his waist, "I'd rather stay here." He mumbled, falling asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

Hank kissed his hair and murmured a good night, before doing the same.

***

Gavin woke up in the morning to the scent of bacon and headed straight for the kitchen.

Hank was stood in the kitchen, busy piling bacon, eggs and slices of toast onto two plates while Sumo drooled at his feet.

"Morning." Gavin greeted as he took a seat at the dining table.

Sumo immediately jumped up and darted over to Gavin, dropping his huge head into the man's lap as he panted happily, tail thumpng steadily against the ground.

"Mornin' to you too, you beast." Gavin laughed, using both hands to smother the dog in pets.

A plate was placed down in front of Gavin, along with a steaming mug of black coffee, then Hank took a seat across from him, "You're in a good mood, I take it you slept well?"

"Like a baby," Gavin confirmed, "The sex helped too, I swear I'm ruined for anyone else now, you hear that, beast?" He cupped the dog's cheeks and looked into his big brown eyes, "You're my boyfriend now."

Sumo let out a 'boof' and Gavin kissed his nose.

Hank laughed at the interaction, "Well, I hope you don't mind sharing, because I don't think Sumo wants to give up any of his current bitches."

"I'm open to sharing." Gavin grinned.

Hank choked on a piece of toast and Gavin shot him a concerened look, the older man waved it off and tried to cover his red face, "I actually, uh, wanted to ask you something?"

Gavin frowned, a little more worried now, "Is everything alright? I didn't fuck up anything did I?"

"No, you're fine!" Hank reassured,"I just- um, I really enjoyed last night and I'd like to do it again some time, but, uh-"

"But?" Gavin prompted.

" _But_ I want it to be more than just this 'business' relationship, I- what I mean is- fuck!" Hank took a deep breath, let it out slowly, "What I'm saying _is_ I'd like you to be my... boyfriend, too, as well as Sumo, if you're up for that. If not that's fine, no worries, I just thought, um-"

"I'd like that." Gavin cut in, interrupting Hank's speech, face a bright cherry red.

"I- you would? I mean, I couldn't, wouldn't, stop doing this- this thing with Sumo and other clients, are you sure you're OK with that?"

"Are you deaf, old man?" Gavin teased, "It's a weird set-up, and we'll definitely have to discuss this more in depth later or whatever, but right now it's way too early and I'm hungry, so let's just enjoy breakfast."

"Right." Hank snorted, but there was a small smile on his face.

Gavin smiled back, and they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. When he finished, he borrowed Hank's shower to clean up properly, made sure he had all of his stuff and left the house with a goodbye kiss and a promise to talk more at work the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I'm quite new to writing and have never written smut before so this was pretty challenging.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I may make a Tumblr for prompts/suggestions (NOT REQUESTS) for future fics, there's so much I want to write but my mind is a disorganized mess and I don't think there's much hope of sorting through it for solid ideas


End file.
